


Eastern Seaboard

by MutedSilence



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Established Tony/Stephen, Humour, Is this crack??, M/M, Tony's nicknames for the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedSilence/pseuds/MutedSilence
Summary: The only time Tony sees a hint of Stephen’s full power, without his moral limitations, is when they make love and Stephen’s magic accidentally causes an earthquake that knocks out the power of the whole eastern seaboard.Tony decides it's an achievement worthy of a nickname.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Eastern Seaboard

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt (https://ironstrangeprompts.tumblr.com/post/645691232243367936/prompt-998-the-only-time-tony-sees-a-hint-of#notes) 
> 
> Hope you like it.

The avengers had gathered for a meeting. There was a threat that they alone could not handle. They had to call in the help of anyone and everyone that would be available. Tony had spent the night coming up with an attack plan. He had a manila file for each member of the team. 

Tony walked around the room, passing out the files to each person. "Capsicle" Steve reaches forward to take his file. "Shakespeare In The Park" Thor stands to take his own. Each person having become accustomed to the absurd nicknames Tony would give them. "Manchurian Candidate" With an overexaggerated eye roll and sigh, Bucky reaches for his file. "Underoos" Peter practically jumps to Tony's side, excited to be included in the mission. He was radiating with energy - something everyone else in the room was severely lacking. "Flash Gordon… Mr Clean… and Build-A-Bear" Tony lets the file fall onto the table so the Guardians could scrabble over it. "Legolas you're with The Wizard." The file is passed over. "And finally, Eastern Seaboard, you're with me." 

This was a name that no-one had heard. They all looked around expectantly, the question on the tip of their tongue. Tony gave a smirk as he looked down and opened his own file. 

All eyes turned to a red-faced Stephen when he shook his head and stood. He was by Tony's side in an instant, swiping the file from his hands. Tony's smile only grew. As did the team's confusion. 

"Why are you called Eastern Seaboard?" Stephen went a slightly darker shade of red at Steve's question. Stephen started to squirm under the scrutiny. 

Stephen blew out a breath, keeping his eyes down, he mumbled, "It's nothing. Just Stark being a douchebag." 

Tony laughed. A short sharp sound that raised more eyebrows. Everyone had forgotten about their own plans. Suddenly, nothing was more important than finding out why Tony had given this nickname. Clint sat forward, "Come on. Tell us." 

Stephen looked as if he was seconds away from fleeing. He shuffled on his feet. Keeping his eyes trained on the page, his eyes unmoving and unfocused. Tony spoke up, "Remember that Earthquake last month?" Stephen's head snapped up, his mouth falling open to begin an argument. With the scattered nods, Tony carried on, "That was him and his full-power." 

Tony turned to flash Stephen a brilliant smile. Stephen glared at him. "Why would you want to cause an Earthquake? The devastation from that was enormous." Stephen didn't have a response, his face fell and he was unable to look away from Tony. 

Without breaking their eye contact, Tony answered. "He didn't mean to. He got… a little enthusiastic. Released all his power without limitations. We didn't even notice the blackout for hours. Wasn't until we checked our phones and saw what he had done." 

No one was happy with that answer. "So, you call him that because of the blackout, but I don't understand, what could you have been doing that would cause that? Why is he so embarrassed by it, it was a mistake." 

Stephen finally broke eye contact and sat in the nearest empty chair. Slumping down and covering his face with the file. "He's embarrassed because we were having the most mindblowing sex at the time. I couldn't walk properly for a week. So, I call him Eastern Seaboard to remind him." 

Stephen seemed to explode from within his chair. Lunging forward and letting the file fall to the floor. His finger raised to pierce through Tony's chest. "That's no reason to call me that! Especially in front of the team. What if I started to call you 30-seconds?" 

Tony crowded closer to Stephen. "If you were on the receiving end of  _ that _ I wouldn't expect you to last long."

"That's funny, I don't remember any Earthquakes or blackouts last night." That time, a triumphant smirk crossed Stephen's face. 

Tony looked Stephen up and down. He bit his lip and stepped closer, they were practically chest to chest. "Make it up to you?" 

"Hmm. You're buying dinner this time." 

"Alright, pizza?" Stephen gave a slight nod. "Nice. Let's get this over with then," Tony leant in to plant a chaste kiss on Stephen's lips before turning back to the team, "Right, everyone read their files?" 


End file.
